1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a device for the purification of polluted waste gas by means of regenerative thermal post-combustion according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such facilities, which serve, in particular, for the purification of air containing organic compounds such as solvents, are known, for example, from EP 0 472 605 B1, whereby each tower forms a chamber, with the organic compounds in the exhaust air being combusted in the combustion chamber connecting the upper ends of the two chambers with each other. In the event that the exhaust air is supplied to the chamber in the first tower, it is preheated by its heat-accumulator material, the organic compound is combusted in the preheated exhaust air in the combustion chamber, and the heat-accumulator material is heated in the chamber of the second tower by the hot, purified exhaust air. Then a change of the exhaust air supply to the chamber in the second tower takes place, while the purified exhaust air is drawn from the chamber of the first tower.
In case of the known device, in practice two tubes with a diameter corresponding to the high performance of such a purification device extend in the longitudinal direction below the towers arranged side by side for the supply of the exhaust air or raw gas to be purified and/or the discharge of the purified exhaust air or clean gas, with said tubes being attached to a pre-combustion chamber below each tower by means of connecting pieces. The openings of the two connecting pieces in the pre-combustion chamber are provided with shut-off devices, each being actuable by means of an actuator, which are formed by piston-cylinder units arranged below the large tubes.
A further embodiment is described in DE 20118418 U1. In this embodiment, the control members are arranged horizontally in the form of poppet valves in order to transfer the exhaust air to the heat exchange areas in a manner which is as favorable as possible to flow.
In this case, too, the design is very complex; much additional height below the regenerators is required.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 19747905 C1 to align the towers opposite to each other. The inlet and outlet waste gas paths are produced by means of an intermediate valve box. In this case, the dead volume has already been optimized in order to minimize switching losses. However, the access to the change-over valves between the towers is very difficult, and six regenerative half towers having intermediate high-temperature resistant separations are necessary for this type.
Since the facility is not separable, the transport effort is very high in case of larger types; maximum heights and widths are rapidly achieved.